Froze in time
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: School fic, AU Who ever knew that the person I hated, dislike, AND hex to the fiery pits of Hades, would be come my best friend. My protector, and my ………
1. Chapter 1

Okay um this is my first fan fiction ever and reviews and help is really needed i know it short so in new chapters i will make then longer. Anyone want to be my editior please tell me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I ONLY OWN MY LIFE AND KIMBERLY ELIZABETH WHO WILL BE MENTION IN THE STORY LATER!!!!

* * *

I woke up stiff from sleeping for so long. I yawned and stretched, letting my long hair covers my eyes. Bed hair. I tried to remember what time, day, heck, even what year it was, because I don t know how long I have been asleep. First, though, I was thirsty. No, hungry is more like it, and not for blood, human food. It feels like I was sleeping for a long time, but it was only one day. I got up quietly, making sure not to wake up my brother, who was in the room next to mine. I opened my door and tip-toed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I finally got to the kitchen and looked at the time. 6:00 am. Perfect. As I got my bowl of cereal, I wondered what woke me up in the first place.

I tried to look back on my dream. I vaguely remember a guy, me and my brother, and that he was mad. I finished and put my bowl in the dishwasher. It was now 6:30. I went back up stairs and woke my brother up for school. We were twins and I hated it. I walked back to my room and put on my school uniform.  
"Momo!" I heard my brother yelling my name. "We re going to be late!" I quickly looked at the time 7:00 Am. I quickly grabbed my skates, ran out of my room and down the stairs. I put my skates on and skated to catch up with my brother.  
"Hanataro, you could have waited for me" I whined at him

"You were taking so long." He stated

" Why didn t you wait?" I asked

"Cause Izuru was coming." he said.

Of course. I muttered The walk to school was silent after that. I finally got there, after what seem like 50 years, and went to my locker. Then it hit me, we have a new student a boy who came from Osaka. The first bell rang and I ran to class, not feeling well enough to get yelled at by my math teacher, Toya-sensei. I walked in quietly and a few people waved at me as I sat down. That s when my hell began


	2. Dinner time!

The teacher started to talk about the new student while I continued to zone in and out of what he was saying. Just as he finished talking the new student walked in. He had white gravity defying hair, green eyes, stood around 5'10 and was fairly good looking.

"Hello, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya," he muttered. I held back a shudder. _Man he's weird and too calm and collected! _I thought_._

"Momo! Momo!" Toya sensei yelled.

"Uh yes?" I asked, jerking out of my thoughts.

"Toshiro will be staying with you and Hanataro for a while okay? I want you to show him the way after class," he said.

I knew I would get in trouble for talking back, so I agreed.

"Hitsugaya, you can sit in the chair next to Momo."

"One more thing your real classes will be handed out tomorrow, including your real homeroom" he said

School went by fast and when it ended I grabbed my stuff and tried to avoid my new roommate. Unfortunately this didn't happen.

"Wait up," he yelled. "Please," he added with a real tone in it. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Just 'cause we're living together doesn't mean we're friends. My brother most likely won't talk to you and I might talk to you, I might not" I said.

"Why the cold attitude?" he asked.

"I don't like you," I said icily. We walked home in silence after that.

"Hanataro, we're home!" I yelled when I walked in.

"We're? What you mean we're?" Hanataro asked.

"Hello, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm boarding with you now," he said.

"Oh lord Momo go up to your room and do your homework while I show our new friend where his room is," Hanataro told me.

"Sure!" I smiled and ran upstairs, throwing myself on my bed. For some reason I hated the new kid. I didn't know why I did but he was new and different. I heard my brother showing him around quietly. I soon fell asleep. Two hours later I was awoken by my brother telling me dinner was ready. I walked downstairs quietly and sat down, hoping it was just a dream. Too bad it wasn't as he was there smiling at me from the other side of the table.

'"Isn't the woman of the family supposed to cook?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Momo does most of the time but she wasn't feeling well" Hanataro said with a slight grin.

"Aw that to bad" he said with fake mockiry "The bed-wetter momo is sick"

It took my brain to process what he just called me.

_A bed-wetter.... Me? Who told him? Hanataro must have.... Oh okay that make sense. My brother turned into my enemy. Interesting..but i should't make guesses.  
_

"What did you call me" i asked my voice was ice cold and barely audible

"Me? Oh nothing bed-wetter" he said again.

"Who told you this again?" My voice was still cold

"No one accept you seem like the one who would wet the bed" he said

That did it he stepped on thin ice and it broke.

I jumped over the table and lunged at his throat.

* * *

Woot chapter 2 and i left a cliffy!!!!!

Thank you for the people who review and help me threw this chapter, you will be a part of this story promise!!!

Cookies for people who review or give me ideas for the next chapter or chapters coming up

PhoenixSong4232: Thank you! Your A awesome editor

JoaNymAr12: Thanks for helping me with the cast for this story


	3. Pass out

New chapter a bit of fluff!

Toshiro POV

* * *

_Whoa back up. What just happened? Why is she on the floor? Maybe if I listen to what her brother is saying I'll understand._

"Toshiro, I think you went too far," he said. "Momo is nice and carefree most of the time. She's not the type to randomly try and kill someone."

"Yeah I can see that," I said, his smirk gone. "What did you do to her?"

"I just put her to sleep. By the way she won't remember any of this," Hanataro answered before picking up his younger sister bridal style and heading to her room. Before he left he swore he heard her mumble: "Mommy where are you?"

**Momo's POV**

I woke up at 6 again to notice I was hungry. _Did I eat last night? I don't think so... _I then smelled breakfast food and jumping out of bed I got dressed, brushed my hair and kept it down for once, before running out of my room.

"Hanataro? Oh Hitsugaya-kun, good morning," I said hoping we could put yesterday's rudeness behind us.

"Good morning Hinamori-chan," he said with a smirk.

"Oh about yesterday, I'm sorry," we said in unison, catching each other's eyes and laughing.

"What's the laughing about?" Hanataro asked.

"Nothing," I replied as I got a plate and retrieved some food. Breakfast was quiet and we again were late for school. My classes were interesting:

Homeroom: Ichimaru Class A

Aizen: English

Yamamoto: History

Unohana: Health

LUNCH

Kurotsuchi: Science

Kyoraku: Music

Gin: Math

P.E: Yoruichi and Soi Fong

"Momo, look what I have!" Hanataro yelled running towards me.

"We have the same classes again," I said laughing.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what did you get?" I asked.

"The same as you except switch music with art," he answered with a smirk. "Can you even sing?" Everyone gasped.

"Is he an idiot?" people started to murmur.

"You weren't here last year were you?" a boy with flashing red hair asked, coming up to him and raising his eyebrows.

"No I wasn't," he said.

"Well Hinamori won first place in Japan's singing contest," he stated.

"Oh sorry Hinamori; I didn't know," Hitsugaya murmured.

"Come on, we're already late for class," I said, running to our room.

When I walked in I immediately stopped. At first I thought the person in front of me was a fox but on second glance I realized he was in fact human.

"Um are you Ichimaru-sensei?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, are you Momo and Hanataro Hinamori?" he asked. We nodded, too scared to speak."Come sit down." We sat down next to each other.

"Time for the introductions," he said, a creepy grin still on his face. A boy with orange hair stood up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said and sat down. A girl with purple-blueish eyes stood up.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she stated. The boy who told Hitsugaya-kun about the singing contest stood up.

"Renji Abarai!" It was soon our turn.

"My name is Momo Hinamori," I introduced.

"Hanataro Hinamori," Hanataro said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," we said at the same time before bowing and sitting down. Homeroom was over and we rushed to our next class which was English.

"Welcome. I hope we can make this year fun as possible," said a guy with brown hair and caring mocha eyes. He started to talk about Shakespeare and my mind began to wander. W_hy was I so mean to Hitsugaya yesterday?_ The bell rang.

"Don't forget about getting a group for the project," Aizen yelled.

* * *

I walked into my new class which was history and stopped dead in my tracks. Our teacher was old. Not old as in 56 or something, I mean he could have been alive when Egypt had pharaohs. I sat down quietly and read the board which stated: **read chapters 1-10**. I opened my textbook and started reading.

* * *

I walked to health with Hitsugaya and Hanataro. We didn't talk and it was a very awkward silence. Fortunately we arrived at our destination shortly.

"Welcome to class. Today we are reviewing what you know from last year," Unohana said with a kind smile. Everyone soon relaxed and I have to say it was a great class.

* * *

**Lunch**

We all met up and sat down at a table. Me and a girl named Rangiku started talking and became friends instantly.

"So Momo, who's that guy over there?" she asked, pointing at non-other than Toshiro.

"Him? He's a friend, I answered smiling. We then opened our chatting circle to a girl named Orihime who had long orange-like hair.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" Orihime exclaimed as she stocked her ramen with jello, ketchup, and chocolate sauce. "Would you like some?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No thank you."

Rangiku on the other hand loved it. We almost cried when we found out we had science with each other. That was until we saw who our science teacher was… No one talked, afraid that if we made even one sound we would die.

* * *

Music on the other hand was weird. He made us watch Avenue Q. We went to math and I noticed Rangiku staring at our teacher Gin Ichimaru. Curious, I wrote her a note.

_Do you like him? _

**_Yes._**

Class ended and I ran to P.E, my worst class because I always managed to get hit in the head.

Today we were playing soccer. It wasn't that I was bad at the sport; it was more that I always got hurt. I was lost in my thoughts as usual when I suddenly heard:

"Hinamori watch out!!!!!!" I turned to see a ball flying towards me. My hands flew to my face expecting pain yet nothing happened until I felt my head slam onto concrete.

* * *

Wow this chapter is down

People who review!

Private meassage me your name! You will have a part in the story!


	4. Fever

Sorry fopr the late update!!!

People who review get a part in the story cause i'm running out of names

Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept my life and the plot

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices. Squeezing my eyes shut I turned in the bed I was in, hoping sleep would take over again.

"Mere-chan shhh! I think she is up," said one of the voices.

"No she isn't Joanymar. I'll check up on her," said another. Unable to take it anymore I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh Hinamori-chan you're up! Good. You're in the nurse's office," said a girl with long flowing brown hair and stunning blue eyes. "I'm Joanymar Otomiya, (A/N that from gentle man alliance) it's a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing. Another girl came up with middle length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hello, I'm Meredith," she bowed.

"We're part of you and Hitsugaya's fan club," Joanymar told her. I nodded. Wait, they're part of what?!

"What fan club?" I asked confused.

"The fan club to help you and Hitsugaya get together," Joanymar said.

"Excuse me!" I almost yelled.

"Me and Mere-chan are president and vice-president of the hitsuhina club," she said. Right then Hanataro entered.

"Momo are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Where are my things?"

"Hitsugaya has them," the fan club members said in unison.

"Okay, thanks for everything," I said before bowing and walking away. The walk home was anything but silent as Hanataro drilled me with question after question. When I got home I went to the kitchen to make dinner but Hitsugaya had beaten me to it.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Making dinner," he replied, not looking up.

"But I always make dinner," I retorted.

"I made it tonight," he said. "Sit down."

"Okay. Oh Hitsugaya, what happened during gym?" I asked.

"Well you were almost hit by the ball but I pushed you away a bit too hard and you got knocked out. Your stuff is in your room," he said with the same scowl on his face.

"Okay," I replied. As he began to serve dinner Hanataro came down.

The meal was deadly quiet. Afterwards I cleaned up and did my homework before going to sleep. When I woke up I felt a bit warm but shrugged it off. I got dressed and brushed my hair and again left it down before going downstairs. Toshiro was already eating.

"Hey you look a little warm," he said.

"I'm fine," I snapped, looking down. I finished my breakfast and then got up. When I was putting my bowl away he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You have a fever," he said with a scowl.

"No I don't!" I protested.

"Yeah you do; can't you feel how hot you are?" he asked the scowl still in place.

"No..." I said my voice fading. The truth was I definitely could but he didn't need to know that.

"You're not going to school," he told me.

"Yes I am," I replied calmly.

"No you aren't," he countered.

"Yes I am! Who are you tell me what to do?" I asked.

"I'm older than you by a few months and Hanataro is on a trip for a week and left me in charge," he said.

"Well I'm going to school anyway," I retorted and began to walk away.

"Momo I'm sorry," he murmured and then my world went black.

* * *

To:  
Subject: chapter 4  
Date: Sat, 18 Jul 2009 20:06:34 -0400  
From:

I woke up from hearing voices. I kept my eyes shut thought and turned in the bed i was in hoping sleep would take over again.  
"Mere-chan shhh i think she up" said one of the voices.  
"Joanymar no she isn't i check up on her"said another. I then could not take it i open my eyes.  
"Where am I?" I asked  
"Oh Hinamori-chan. Your up! Good. Your in the nurses office" said a girl with long flowing brown hair and stunning blue eyes. "I'm joanymar otomiya (A/N that from gentle man alliance) its a pleasure to meet you" she said bowing.  
Another girl came up she had middle length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "Hello i'm Meredith" she bowed.  
"Where part of yours and hitsugaya fan club." Joanymar said  
I nodded. Wait are what. "What fan club?" i asked confused  
"The fan club to help you and hitsugaya get together" Joanymar said  
"Excuse me!" i almost yelled.  
"Me and Mere-chan are president and vice-president of the hitsuhina club" she said right then Hanataro enter.  
"Momo are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah" I said " where are my things?" I asked  
"Hitsugaya has them" they said in unison.  
"Okay thanks for ever trhing" i said and bowed and walked away.  
The walk home was everything but silence. Hantaro killed me with question.  
When i walked home i went to the kitchen to make dinner but hitsugaya already made it.  
"Toshiro what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Making dinner" he said not looking up.  
But i make dinner always" I said.  
"I made it tonight" he said "Sit down"  
"Okay. Oh Hitsugaya what happen during gym?" I asked  
"Well you were almost hit by the ball but i pushed u away a bit to hard and you got knocked out your stuff is in your room" he said with the same scowl on his face.  
"Okay" i said he then served dinner and hanatarou came down.  
Dinner was a silence a very deadly silence. I then cleaned up and did my homework and went to sleep.  
When i woke up i felt a bit warm but shrug it off. I got dressed and brushed my hair and again left it down. I then went down stairs and ate. Toshiro was already eating.  
"Hey you look a little warm" he said.  
"I'm fine" i said looking down.  
I finished my breakfast and then got up.  
When i was putting my bowl away he grab my hand and pulled my close to him.  
"What are you doing" i asked.  
"You have a fever" he said with a scowl.  
"No i don't!" i said  
"Yeah you do can't you feel how hot you are" he asked the scowl still in place.  
"No..." i said my voice fading okay the truth is i can but oh well he doesn't need to know that.  
"Your not going to school" he said  
"yes i am." I said calmly.  
"No you aren't" He said  
"Yes i am who are you tell me what to do?" i asked.  
"I'm older then you by a few month and Hanataro is on a few trip for a week and left me in change" he said.  
"Well i'm going to school anyway" i said and started to walk away.  
"Momo I'm sorry" He said and then my world went black.


	5. Don't feed me to the hollows

Hi Hitsuhina fans! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not believe me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
